Пьер Симон маркиз де Лаплас
Пьер Симон маркиз де Лаплас ( , 23 марта 1749, Бомон-ан-Ож, Нормандия (департамент Сена и Уаза) — 5 марта 1827, Париж (департамент Сена)) — великий французский учёный, астроном, математик, физик и философ, чл. Парижской АН (1785; адъюнкт с 1773), иностранный почётный чл. Петербургской АН (1802), чл. Французской академии (1816). Автор работ по теории вероятностей, небесной механике (динамика Солнечной системы в целом и ее устойчивость и др.: сочинения "Аналитическая теория вероятностей" (1812) и "Трактат о небесной механике" (т. 1-5, 1798-1825); дифференциальным уравнениям, математической физике, теории капиллярности, теплоте, акустике, геодезии и др. Предложил (1796) космогоническую гипотезу (гипотеза Лапласа). Классический представитель механистического детерминизма. За блестящий интеллект и выдающиеся достижения сразу в нескольких науках Лапласа назвали "французский Ньютон". Античные философы считали соизмеримость признаком гармонии. Они полагали, что движение планет и комет вызвано именно близостью Солнечной системы к гармоничному состоянию. В работах 1778 - 1785 гг. Лаплас продолжал совершенствовать теорию возмущений. Ее он использовал для анализа движения комет. Он показал, что если первоначально комета двигалась относительно Солнца по гиперболической орбите, то, приблизившись к Юпитеру, она будет испытывать сильное гравитационное воздействие. Ее орбита может стать эллиптической, и периодически комета будет возвращаться к Солнцу. В 1789 г. Лаплас построил теорию движения спутников Юпитера, которую стали использовать для предсказания движения этих спутников. В 1795 г. Лаплас написал замечательную книгу "Изложение системы мира". В ней он собрал все основные астрономические знания XVIII столетия, не используя ни одной формулы. Лаплас подробно рассказал о календаре, затмениях, кометах, о движении планет и их спутников, о вращении Земли и ее форме, о законах тяготения, о кольцах Сатурна, о движении Луны и приливах. В своей книге Лаплас приходит к выводу, что во Вселенной есть настолько массивные тела, что свет не может их покинуть. Такие тела сейчас называют черными дырами. В философии Лаплас был приверженцем детерминизма. Он постулировал, что если бы какое-нибудь разумное существо смогло узнать положения и скорости всех частиц в мире в некий момент, оно могло бы абсолютно точно предсказать эволюцию Вселенной. Такое гипотетическое существо впоследствии названо демоном Лапласа. Родился в семье фермера в местечке Бомон-ан-Ож (Beaumont-en-Auge). Благодаря рано проявленным способностям и благоволению крупного поместного дворянина, у которого отец будущего ученого арендовал землю, окончил местную школу Ордена монахов-бенедиктинцев, после чего получил возможность продолжить образование в университете г. Кан (Caen). В дальнейшем ученый внес огромный вклад в развитие математической физики в рамках классической механики Ньютона, применил Закон всемирного тяготения Ньютона к теории строения Солнечной системы. Вскоре после Великой Французской революции был исключен из Академии «за недостаток республиканской добродетели и ненависти к королям» и в 1793 году бежал с семьей из Парижа и, находясь, фактически, на нелегальном положении, написал научно-популярную книгу «Изложение системы мира», где и сформулировал свою гипотезу происхождения Солнечной системы. По завершении периода якобинского террора, вернувшись в Париж, опубликовал монументальный многотомный труд «Трактат о небесной механике» (Traitè de mèchanique cèleste, 1796), заложивший основы нового раздела физической науки, который с тех пор так и именуется «небесной механикой». При Наполеоне занимал видные государственные посты, вплоть до поста министра внутренних дел. Учился в школе бенедиктинцев, из к-рой вышел, однако, убеждённым атеистом. В 1766 приехал в Париж, где Ж. Д'Аламбер через пять лет помог ему получить место профессора военной школы. Деятельно участвовал в реорганизации системы высшего образования во Франции, в создании Нормальной и Политехнической школ. В 1790 был назначен председателем Палаты мер и весов, руководил введением в жизнь новой метрической системы мер. С 1795 в составе руководства Бюро долгот. Научное наследие относится к области теории вероятностей, небесной механики, матема¬тики и математической физики. Дифференциальные уравнения Фундаментальными являются работы по дифференциальным уравнениям, в частности по исследованию т.н. уравнения Лапласа, интегрированию методом «каскадов» уравнений с частными производными. Введённые им сферические функции имеют разнообразные применения. В алгебре ему принадлежит важная теорема о представлении определителей суммой произведений дополнительных миноров (теорема Лапласа). Для разработки созданной им математической теории вероятностей ввёл т.н. производящие функции и широко применял преобразование, носящее его имя (преобразование Лапласа). Теория вероятностей Теория вероятностей явилась основой для изучения всевозможных статистических закономерностей, в особенности в области естествознания. До него первые шаги в этой области были сделаны Б.Паскалем, П.Ферма, Я.Бернулли и другими. Лаплас привёл их выводы в систему, усовершенствовал методы доказательств, сделав их менее громоздкими; доказал (1812) теорему, носящую его имя (теорема Лапласа), развил теорию ошибок и способ наименьших квадратов, позволяющие находить наивероятнейшие значения измеренных величин и степень достоверности этих подсчётов. Классический труд «Аналитическая теория вероятностей» («Theorie analytique des probabilites») издавался трижды при его жизни – в 1812, 1814 и 1820; в качестве введения к последним изданиям была помещена работа «Опыт философии теории вероятностей» (1814); в к-рой в популярной форме разъясняются основные положения и значение теории вероятностей. Физика Вместе с А.Лавуазье в 1779-84 занимался физикой, в частности вопросом о скрытой теплоте плавления тел и работами с созданным ими ледяным калориметром. Для измерения линейного расширения тел они впервые применили зрительную трубу; изучали горение водорода в кислороде. Активно выступал против ошибочной гипотезы о флогистоне. Позднее снова вернулся к физике и математике. Опубликовал ряд работ по теории капиллярности и установил закон, носящий его имя. В 1809 занялся вопросами акустики; вывел формулу для скорости распространения звука в воздухе. Л. принадлежит барометрическая формула для вычисления изменения плотности воздуха с высотой над поверхностью Земли, учитывающая влияние влажности воздуха и изменение ускорения свободного падения. Занимался также геодезией. Небесная механика Развил методы небесной механики и завершил почти всё то, что не удалось его предшественникам в объяснении движения тел Солнечной системы на основе закона всемирного тяготения Ньютона; ему удалось доказать, что закон всемирного тяготения полностью объясняет движение планет, если представить их взаимные возмущения в виде рядов. Он установил также, что эти возмущения носят периодический характер. В 1780 предложил новый способ вычисления орбит небесных тел. Доказал устойчивость Солнечной системы в течение очень длительного времени. Далее пришёл к заключению, что кольцо Сатурна не может быть сплошным, т. к. в этом случае оно было бы неустойчиво, и предсказал открытие сильного сжатия Сатурна у полюсов. В 1789 рассмотрел теорию движения спутников Юпитера под действием взаимных возмущений и притяжения к Солнцу. Получил полное согласие теории с наблюдениями и установил ряд законов этих движений. Одной из главных заслуг было открытие причины ускорения в движении Луны. В 1787 показал, что средняя скорость движения Луны зависит от эксцентриситета земной орбиты, а последний меняется под действием притяжения планет. Доказал, что это возмущение не вековое, а долгопериодическое и что впоследствии Луна станет двигаться замедленно. По неравенствам в движении Луны определил величину сжатия Земли у полюсов. Ему принадлежит также разработка динамический теории приливов. Небесная механика во многом обязана его трудам, к-рые подытожены им в классическом сочинении «Трактат о небесной механике» (т. 1-5, 1798-1825). Его космогоническая гипотеза имела огромное философское значение. Изложена им в приложении к его книге «Изложение системы мира» (т. 1-2, 1796). Философия По философским взглядам Лаплас примыкал к французским материалистам; известен его ответ Наполеону 1, что в своей теории о происхождении Солнечной системы он не нуждался в гипотезе о существовании бога. Ограниченность его механистического материализма проявилась в попытке объяснить весь мир, в том числе физиологические, психические и социальные явления, с точки зрения механистического детерминизма. Своё понимание детерминизма рассматривал как методологический принцип построения всякой науки. Образец окончательной формы научного познания видел в небесной механике. Лапласовский детерминизм стал нарицательным обозначением механистической методологии классической физики. Его материалистическое мировоззрение, ярко сказавшееся в научных трудах, контрастирует с его политической толерантностью. При всяком политическом перевороте переходил на сторону победивших; сначала был республиканцем, после прихода к власти Наполеона – министром внутренних дел; затем был назначен членом и вице-председателем сената, при Наполеоне получил титул графа империи, а в 1814 подал свой голос за низложение Наполеона; после реставрации Бурбонов получил пэрство и титул маркиза. Афоризмы * «The weight of evidence for an extraordinary claim must be proportioned to its strangeness». – the Principle of Laplace. : «Степень очевидности экстраординарного заявления пропорциональна его странности». * «Such is the advantage of a well constructed language that its simplified notation often becomes the source of profound theories». Quoted in Mathematical Maxims and Minims N. Rose (Raleigh N C 1988) : «Преимущество хорошо построенного языка в том, что его простейшие понятия часто становятся источниками глубоких теорий». * Napoleon: «You have written this huge book on the system of the world without once mentioning the author of the universe». : Laplace: «Sire, I had no need of that hypothesis». – Quoted in Budget of Paradoxes A. De Morgan : Наполеон: «Вы написали эту огромную книгу о строении мироздания, ни однажды не упомянув создателя вселенной». : Лаплас: «Сир, я не имел никакой потребности в этой гипотезе». * «The theory of probabilities is at bottom nothing but common sense reduced to calculus; it enables us to appreciate with exactness that which accurate minds feel with a sort of instinct for which ofttimes they are unable to account». Introduction to Théorie Analytique des Probabilitiés : «В основе теории вероятностей – только здравый смысл, сведенный до исчисления; эта теория позволяет нам оценить с точностью то, что точные умы чувствуют своим инстинктом, находящимся вне времени и неспособным считать». * «The mind has its illusions as the sense of sight; and in the same manner that the sense of feeling corrects the latter, reflection and calculation correct the former». A Philosophical Essay on Probabilities (Dover, 1952), p. 160 : «Разум имеет свои иллюзии так же, как и зрение; и в той же самой манере, в которой смысл чувства подправляет последнее, рефлексия и вычисление подправляют разум». * «It is remarkable that a science which began with the consideration of games of chance should have become the most important object of human knowledge». Théorie Analytique des Probabilitiés : «Замечательно, что наука, которая началась с рассмотрения азартных игр, должна стать самым важным объектом человеческого знания». * «What we know is not much. What we do not know is immense» – allegedly his last words Quoted in Budget of Paradoxes A. De Morgan : а) «То, что мы знаем, – ограничено, а то, чего мы не знаем, – бесконечно». : б) «То, что мы знаем, так ничтожно по сравнению с тем, чего мы не знаем». – согласно легенде его последние слова. * «Man follows only phantoms» – his true last words, according to De Morgan. Quoted in Budget of Paradoxes A. De Morgan : «Человек способен стремиться только за фантомами» – его истинные последние слова, как считает А. Де Морган. Литература * Oeuvres..., t. 1-14, Р., 1878-1912 * Изложение системы миры, т. 1-2, СПБ, 1861; * Опыт философии теории вероятностей, М., 1908. * Воронцов-Вельяминов Б.А., Лаплас, 2 изд., М., 1985. Лаплас (Брокгауз и Ефрон) ' Лаплас' (Pierre Simon Laplace, 1749 - 1827), величайший французский геометр. Родился в крестьянской семье в Бомоне, в департаменте Кальвадос. Уже в ранней юности Л. отличался замечательною памятью и способностями понимания, так что без труда получил место учителя в своем родном городке. Посланный им в Турин и напечатанный там мемуар "Sur le calcul integral аuх differences infiniment petites et aux differences finies" 1766 г. обратил на себя внимание ученых и Л. был приглашен в Париж, где сделан сперва экзаменатором артиллерийского училища, а затем, в 1773 г., был избран членом академии наук. Вообще Л. посвятил себя тихой научной деятельности и только на короткое время удавалось навязывать ему почетные места; так в 1799 г. Бонапарт назначил его министром внутренних дел, затем он был канцлером охранительного сената и даже графом Империи. После реставрации Людовик XVIII сделал Л. маркизом и пэром Франции. Заслуги Л. в области чистой и прикладной математики и особенно в астрономии громадны; он усовершенствовал почти все отделы этих наук, а многие даже создал вновь. Он отличался замечательною способностью открывать соотношения и связь между предметами и явлениями, по-видимому, разнородными и умел с удивительною ясностью выводить важные следствия из таких сближений. Л. доказал устойчивость солнечной системы, состоящую в том, что благодаря движению всех планет в одну сторону, малым эксцентриситетам и малым взаимным наклонностям их орбит, должна существовать неизменяемость средних расстояний планет от солнца, а колебания прочих элементов орбит должны быть заключены в весьма тесные пределы. Л. открыл причины периодических неравенств в движениях Юпитера и Сатурна и связь между движениями спутников Юпитера, связь, выражаемую двумя законами, известными под названием "законов Лапласа". Вычислив условия равновесия кольца Сатурна, Л. доказал, что они возможны лишь при быстром вращении планеты около оси, что, в связи со сжатием Сатурна, действительно было доказано потом наблюдениями В. Гершеля. Л. открыл, что причина ускорения в движении Луны, приводившего в недоумение всех астрономов, зависит от периодических изменений эксцентриситета лунной орбиты и определил сжатие земного сфероида по неравенствам в движении Луны. Вообще исследования, произведенные Л. в движении нашего спутника, дали возможность составить более точные таблицы Луны, что, в свою очередь, имело благодетельные результаты в вопросе об определении долгот на море. Л. разработал причины и явления приливов и отливов при помощи двадцатилетних наблюдений уровня океана в Бресте и доказал устойчивость морей. Множество исследований произведено Л. также в физике, напр. об явлениях волосности, о скорости звука, о рефракции, о давлении атмосферы и пр. Наконец, Л. составил космогоническую гипотезу образования всех тел солнечной системы, называемую его именем и в общих чертах, неизмененную и поныне. Мемуары Л. помещены, в изданиях парижской академии за годы 1772 - 1823. Кроме того им изданы отдельно: "Mecanique Сеleste" (5 томов, 1799 - 1825 - свод всех исследований Ньютона, Клеро, Д'Аламбера, Эйлера и самого Л., в котором небесная механика впервые приведена в стройную систему; "Exposition da systеme da monde" - сочинение, выдержавшее множество изданий (русский перевод Хотинского, 1861 г.); популярное изложение предыдущего; "Theorie analytique des probabilitеs" и "Essal philosophique. sur les probabilites" - капитальнейшие трактаты по теории вероятностей. - Ныне парижская академия издала "Oeuvres completes" Л. в 13-и томах. В. В. В. См.также * Жан Поль Сартр * Симона де Бовуар Лаплас Категория:Вероятностники Лаплас Лаплас